Sunrise
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: [“He told me that it is the most magical thing in the world! He told me that if I just watched the sunrise that for one moment, everything would be perfect.”] DG One Shot


"_Draco," My mother said in a calm and loving tone. "What are you doing out here?"_

_I looked up at her with a smile on my face turning from the window I had previously been staring out, "I'm just waiting for the sun to come up."_

_She sat down next to me and said; "It's not good for a little growing boy like yourself to be up this early. You need sleep."_

"_I don't need sleep anymore." I answered pompously. "I am six."_

_She laughed. "You'll always need sleep."_

_I sighed and turned back to stare out the window. "I just want to see the sunrise."_

"_Why?" My mother questioned with a curious tone to her voice. "You've never wanted to see it before."_

"_Yesterday I was at work with Father and when he was working with someone else a man came to me and said; 'You must be Lucius's son.' And then I said 'Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy.' He smiled and said; 'Well, Draco, have you ever seen the sunrise?' And then I shook my head, because I've never seen it in my whole life. So then he said; 'Well, next time you have the chance get up really early and stare out your window.'" I sighed and tried to see the sun rising. "He told me that it is the most magical thing in the world! He told me that if I just watched the sunrise that for one moment, everything would be perfect."_

_My mother smiled and pulled me on to her lap. "Then we will wait for the sun."_

---

Only a few hours later I discovered that the man was right… and only a few years after that I realized I need those short hours in the morning more than anything in the world. Even now at 23 I find that I need these hours… even with the war being gone and over. I need the time to just sit and think.

I roll over as I realize what time it is and smile at my beautiful wives back. I kiss her bare shoulder and stand up. I throw on a housecoat and walk into the front room. Everyone is asleep right now.

I put on the kettle and sat myself by the window and watched the dark. After a nearly twenty minutes the sun started to rise and I got my hot cup of tea and sat watching the colors spread across the sky.

"Draco?"

I looked over to see my very tired, pregnant wife. "Morning Gin."

Ginny grumbled. "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm always up this early." I said cheekily. "It's you who isn't."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and sat down next to me. "What are you doing?" She asked as she greedily took my cup of tea and took a drink from it.

"Watching the sunrise." I answered with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"I went to the bathroom and realized you weren't there." She answered with a small frown. "It worried me."

I brushed some hair from her face. "I'm never going to leave you."

She smiled and handed my tea back. "I know, I was just worried. It's an automatic reaction… in the war"-

"The war is over Gin." I said cutting her off. "It's not that same as any of that. Now we leave in a world where we can raise our son without worrying about _him_." I still couldn't bring myself to say his name; those days had been so terrible that saying his name still terrified the entire wizarding community.

Ginny nodded and smiled. "It's over. I was just over-reacting, again."

"It's nice to know you care." I answered honestly and kissed her quickly. "You should go back to bed."

She shook her head and spoke silkily with a smile on her face. "I want to see the sunrise with you."

I smiled and took her hand in my own. "I love you."

She smiled at me beautiful and stroked my cheek with her hand before slowly kissing me. When pulled back she said; "I love you too."

I couldn't hear that enough.

And we sat together watching the sunrise.

For the many years to come we would watch it with our children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren, sharing the wonders of the rising sun.

See, it really is the most magical thing in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just wrote it up while I was bored and figured, what the heck! So, here it is! Enjoy.

R&R  
Live Fast Die Never


End file.
